Half of Me
by sushidei
Summary: Chika comes home injured. This has a larger affect on Shito than he thinks. Shito/Chika


A/N: I started writing this originally because of an inside joke Kristin and I had in psych class about a yaoi fantasy where Shito had Chika pinned against a wall and they were going at it like rabbits. I started writing it like that...but in the end it came out more sentimental than I had anticipated. It's still cute though :) And I like this better anyway.

Here ya go Kristin! Hope you like it! (Although it's not exactly as hot as out fantasy in psych class) :)

DISCLAIMER: Peach Pit owns it, along with my soul.

* * *

Chika hissed in pain as he grabbed his side, his fingers going underneath his shirt and touching the bandages that were there. He let his fingers run over the rough material, and he sighed. _I was careless… _He thought, wincing as his fingers touched a particularly sensitive area. _Shito's gonna kill me._

Chika walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He sighed. "I hope this—urgh—heals before Shito finds out," Chika said to himself quietly.

"Too late."

Chika froze. _Dammit dammit dammit…_

Shito came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Chika's torso from behind. Chika tensed as he felt Shito's hands finger the wound on his side.

"You were careless," Shito said, letting his breath ghost over Chika's ear.

Chika shivered. "It's not my fault. You know I don't purposefully try to get injured."

Shito said nothing, and just continued to stroke Chika's side tentatively.

Chika didn't understand it, but Shito was absolutely _terrified_ of Chika or Michiru getting injured. Shito had learned to care for them like they were his own family. He loved Michiru like a sister, and was deeply _in_ love with Chika. The sight of either of them hurt—after he had already lost so much—was the most frightening thing in the world to Shito.

"Shito…I'm sorry…" Chika said, leaning back into Shito.

"It's Okay," Shito answered, moving his hand from Chika's side to wrap around his shoulders. He carefully forced the silver-haired man to turn around in his embrace. "You know I just hate seeing you hurt."

"Yeah…I know…although I think it's just cause you're a possessive bastard."

Shito chuckled and moved his lip down to ghost over Chika's. "Well…you're half correct there, idiot."

Chika closed the distance between their lips, immediately reaching up and tangling his hands in ebony locks. Shito pressed deeper into Chika, careful of his wound, as he moved Chika up against the wall.

The silver-haired zombie moaned as Shito deepened the kiss, pressing him deeper into the wall. Chika pulled on Shito's inky locks near the base of his neck, where he knew the other man was sensitive. Shito gasped and felt Chika smirk against his lips.

Chika loved Shito. More than anything else in the world, he wanted the stoic zombie to be happy. To experience what life can really be. To just _feel._ Shito had told Chika once that he couldn't feel anything. That his greatest fear was his emotions leaving him.

Chika had responded to him with a kiss.

At first, Shito didn't know what to do, but he soon felt a warmth overtake him and he responded to the younger man's eager lips.

When they finally broke for air, Shito's eyes were no longer hard and opaque, but soft and almost…warm.

"_Chika…"_

"_Don't tell me that you can't feel. Don't tell me that you're already at that stage." Chika hung his head, his silver locks hiding the tears that fell from his eyes. "Because if you go…if you die…I just…"_

_Shito had silenced him with his lips._

Shito let his hands go up to Chika's cheek as he broke the kiss. He let his lips hover over Chika's for a few moments, catching his breath.

"You…can't continue to be so reckless, Chika," Shito said, looking directly into the other zombie's eyes. "If you die, half of me dies with you. I can't…I can't live without you."

Chika's eyes widened. Shito was _never_ this open about _anything,_ even with Chika.

"So remember that, next time you decide to act foolishly on the battlefield."

Chika smiled and he pulled the other man down for another kiss.

_I won't die Shito…because you also carry half of my heart with you. _

* * *

Review?


End file.
